A Collection of WolfStar Shorts
by mokubahv
Summary: Various short stories featuring everyone's favorite canine companions.


**I've decided to take on a new challenge, working my way through various prompts. None of the chapters will be related, but will all contain WolfStar fluffiness. It's possible that if enough people like one of the stories and wishes it was longer, I will consider turning it into a multi-chapter fic, so feel free to speak up!**

 **Prompt: A Strange Request at a Piano Bar**

 **Words: Carnival, Sprained, Mask, Oxidation, Awkward,**

 **Apple, Juvenile, Controversy, Twirl, Sassafras**

 **Pairings: Remus/Sirius**

 **Non-Magical, Muggle AU**

...oOo...

As the song came to an end, Sirius' fingers moved fluidly along the keys, the sombre melody spelling out a conclusion that pulled at the heartstrings. The well-dressed club members applauded politely as he bowed. Sirius opened the floor to requests with his gentle voice and aristocratic demeanor, a mask he worked hard to perfect for such an auspicious workplace.

Not hearing any requests, Sirius was just about to start the next song in his rotation when he spotted a boy with amber eyes and spiked blonde hair with blue tips nervously approach the stage.

"Excuse me, sir," the juvenile said in a polite voice. "Can you play 'Hungry Like the Wolf' in ragtime?"

He blinked in confusion. Certainly he hadn't heard the request properly. "'Hungry Like the Wolf' in _ragtime_?"

"Er – yes," he hesitated, pulling at the hem of his oversized jumper. "It's for my dad," he explained, gesturing vaguely over his shoulder. "It's his favorite song, and he really likes ragtime music, so I thought it would cheer him up. His long-term boyfriend just broke it off with him, and he's been rather blue about it all week. Please? I knows it's a bit awkward, but-"

Sirius hesitated, glancing towards the bar where his best friend and lounge owner, James Potter, was dutifully working. The last time Sirius took a strange request, it had started a controversy amongst the more esteemed guests, and James had quite a lot of disgruntled patrons to calm down.

Sirius moved his focus to the table the young teenager had returned to, sitting next to a man more Sirius' age. The man was positively gorgeous, causing him to involuntarily let out a gasp of reverence. Adorably ruffled tawny hair, rosy cheeks, slightly swollen amber eyes, and a crimson cardigan painted the perfect picture of dejected beauty. There was no doubt in his mind that Sirius would do anything in his power to make that man smile.

He took a steadying breath, focusing on the composition and the best way to alter the poppy tone with a ragtime beat. After only the briefest delay, he dove in, strong fingers dancing and leaping across the keys, sending a familiar sound through the piano bar that begged the audience to dance along.

Murmurs of curiosity sprouted throughout the crowd, but Sirius didn't dare break his focus. Glancing away would certainly distract him from this complex piece, and he wanted it to be perfect. That handsome man deserved a perfect piece to distract his wounded heart.

By the time he reached the bridge, Sirius' ears picked up the sound of the audience clapping along. Realizing the patrons were enjoying this peculiar style, a bright smile lit up his face, and he added more flourish to the final chorus, his fingers giving an extra twirl on the last bar.

He took his bow, noticing with a great deal of pleasure that the applause was far more enthusiastic than they had been all night, and even James let out a wolf-whistle of approval.

Sirius allowed his gaze to find the teenager and father duo, a wide grin lighting his face as he noticed the expression of joyful awe the man held. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld, and Sirius didn't want it to stop.

Allowing the audience's enthusiasm to encourage him on, Sirius finished his set with six more ragtime inspired pop songs, all of which delighted both the patrons and the adorable man that had caught Sirius' eye.

He took another bow while Gideon came up to the stage to replace him. As fun as it had been to play ragtime, it was rather difficult for his classically trained fingers that were unaccustomed to the quick jumps and flourishes. He winced, noticing he had somehow sprained his left ring finger. He would need to ensure he rested his hand properly, or he would definitely be in trouble when he performed again tomorrow night.

After grabbing his tip jar, Sirius walked over to the bar, sliding onto one of the tall leather stools as James made his way over with a wide smile and a clean martini glass.

"You were brilliant up there, mate. Daring - but definitely brilliant."

"Were you expecting any less?" he replied with his normal cocky demeanor, dropping his aristocratic mask now that he was no longer performing.

"I suppose not," James laughed. "The usual?"

He watched James' hand as he reached for an apple that was beginning to brown from oxidation, and Sirius scrunched his nose in distaste. "Mm, how about a basic martini instead?"

James shrugged indifferently as he set the apple down and began mixing the drink for Sirius. He finished it with two olives before setting it in front of his best friend.

After thanking James for the drink, Sirius ordered a chocolate martini and sassafras root beer for the father and son respectively. As the drinks were placed in front of the duo, Sirius shot a wink at the man when he glanced his way, causing an adorable blush to color his features. That man was far too cute for his own good.

Seeing the interaction, James shook his head, an amused grin on his face. Sirius had been a notorious flirt when they were younger, but James had since thought he'd grown out of that habit. It had been years since he'd seen his friend try picking anyone up, and while it was nice seeing him put himself out there again, James couldn't help but wish he wouldn't do it at work. After all, it only took one bad incident to ruin the piano bar's reputation, and this place was James' baby.

Sirius finished counting his tips, sliding the portion he owed towards James before pocketing the remainder. Tonight had been a great night, much better than earlier in the week. He was certain the majority of his tips came from the last half hour. Sirius would definitely need to put more ragtime into his mixes from now on.

He took a sip of his martini before a coy smile played at his lips as he turned to the man that was settling into the stool to his right.

"Thank you for the drinks," the tawny haired man said, lifting his martini glass as he spoke.

"It was the least I could do," he replied smoothly with his jazz quality voice. "After all, your son's request did make me quite a hit tonight."

"Oh," he said, his amber eyes dropping to the bar top as he pursed his lips in thought. "Well, cheers." He clinked his glass against Sirius' with a strained smile before taking a sip. "I should probably get back to Teddy. I'll leave you to your evening."

Sirius frowned, reaching for the man's arm to stop him from leaving. "Sit with me a while. It's nice to have company."

"I uh-" he looked towards his son who gave his dad a thumbs up, clearly content with being left alone. "Sure, I suppose I can stay for a bit."

"Fantastic. My name is Sirius, by the way."

"Yes, I know," he replied with a shy smile. At Sirius' curious expression, the man laughed. "You introduced yourself at the end of your set."

"Oh, right," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, ruffling his wavy black hair as he did.

"Remus," the man said, the blush that should be illegal once again gracing his features. "I'm Remus, and the boy over there is my son, Teddy."

"Remus," he repeated, testing the name on his tongue. He smiled, deciding that the name suited the man beside him well. "So Remus - ragtime?" Sirius quirked his brow in an amused manner.

He laughed, almost choking on his chocolatini in the process. "Ah, I wondered if you'd ask. You see, my father used to be a carnival entertainer. He'd play the piano for all the acts, and it was usually some form of ragtime. I developed a soft spot for the genre over the years."

He nodded sagely. "And 'Hungry Like the Wolf'?"

Remus shrugged, biting his lip. "I just really like the song I suppose."

Sirius leaned closer, silver eyes peeking up through thick lashes. "So you aren't on the hunt for anyone in particular?" he asked in a suggestive tone, his hand gently resting on Remus' thigh.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. "Are you trying to seduce me, Sirius?"

"Only if you want me to," he purred.

Remus gulped.

"Would you like me to seduce you?"

Anyone that wasn't paying close attention would have missed the nod, it was so small, but by the grin that broke across Sirius' face, one could tell that was exactly what Remus wanted.

As the two men continued their flirtations and eventually exchanged numbers, the young man sitting alone at the table smiled behind his bottle, pleased with the outcome of tonight's adventure. "I told you he was into you, dad," he whispered, before taking another swig of his ice cold soda.

...oOo...

 **Word Count: 1524**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
